Blue's Room: Blue's Big Snacktime Playdate Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Snacktime Playdate Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Are So Excited About Our Snacktime Playdate! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Big Snacktime Playdate Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Snacks, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *(The Playdate Spinner Comes Down) *Blue: Well, Let's Spin... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: The Playdate Spinner! *Steve: Okay!, On A Count to 3, We'll Spin The Playdate Spinner! *Sprinkles: Ready? *Blue: 1, 2, 3..., Blow With Us! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Blowing) *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) We're Gonna Have A Playdate! *Sprinkles: (Singing) Just For You and Me! *Steve: (Singing) We're Gonna Have A Playdate! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: What's It Gonna Be? *(Song Ends) *(Arrow Points at An Apple and A Pretzel) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Gasping) *Blue: Snacktime! *Steve: It Landed On Snacktime! *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) We're Gonna A Have A Snacktime Playdate! *(Song Ends) *(Blue's Playroom Turns Into Snacks) *Steve: Wow! *Little Bill: Look at All The Snacks! *Polka Dots: There Are Snacks Everywhere! *Little Bear: Hi, Polka Dots! *Polka Dots: Hi, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Cupcakes: (Laughing) *Fred: Birthday Cupcake Snacks!, Where Are You, Birthday Cupcake Snacks? *Blue: Birthday Snacks! *Fred: Uh-Huh!, Cupcakes Are My Favorite Birthday Snack!, and They Keep Running Away!, Did You See Them? *Oswald: Right There! *Fred: There?, Oh!, Thanks!, Happy Birthday Cupcake!, Here I Come! *Ruby: Wow!, Those Cupcakes Are Fast! *Blue: Hey!, Guess What! *Wendy: What Is It, Blue? *Blue: I Know What We Should Do On Our Snacktime Playdate! *Maggie: You Do? *Kipper: What, Blue? *Maisy: Yeah?, What is It? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, You, Sprinkles, Your Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do On Our Snacktime Playdate!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Franklin: Hey!, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Hi, Sidetable! *SIdetable: Hi, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Sprinkles: We're So Excited To Have A Snacktime Playdate! *Sidetable: Me Too! *Steve: Me Three! *Blue: Me Four! *Steve: Could We Have Our Notebook? *Sidetable: Sure!, Here You Go! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Sprinkles: Thanks! *Tyrone: So, Steve!, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do On Our Snacktime Playdate!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Isa: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You See My First Clue? *April: Yeah! *Steve: Where is It? *Duck: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: And It's On These..., Balloons! *Henry: So Balloons are Blue's First Clue! *Steve: You Know Where We Have to Write These Balloons Clue, In Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Yeah! *Sprinkles: So..., Balloons! *Steve: Let's Draw 2 Ovals, 2 Little Triangles, and 2 Strings!, There, Balloons. *Blue: So, What Should We Do On Our Snacktime Playdate, With The Clue, Balloons? *Wendy: Maybe We Can Blow Balloon Decorations for A Snack! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *(Song Starts) *Doodleboard: (Singing) Doodly, Doodly, Doodly, Doodly, Doodly, Doodleboard! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Hey!, That Sounds Like Doodleboard! *Sprinkles: Come On! *Steve: Let's Go See What He's Doing! *Doodleboard: Oh!, Hi, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Blue: Hi, Doodleboard! *Sprinkles: Today's Our Snacktime Playdate! *Steve: What's Up? *Doodleboard: I'm Gonna Play A Snacktime Game Of Doodle, Doodle, Guess! *Blue: Do You Wanna Play Doodle, Doodle, Guess? *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Sprinkles: You Do? *Maggie: Sure! *Steve: Great!, Come On!, Let's Play! *Blue: We're Ready, Doodleboard! *Doodleboard: Okay!, Say, "Doodle, Doodle, Doodle!" *Blue: Say It With Us! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Doodleboard: A Doodle, Doodle, Doodle, A Doodle, Doodle, Doodle, A Doodle, Doodle, Doodle..., Guess! *Doodleboard: What Do You Think This Is? *Kipper: Oh!, It's A Carrot! *Sprinkles: Let's See! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Doodleboard: Doodle, Doodle, Doodle..., *Doodleboard: You Got It!, It Is A Carrot! *Roary: (Roaring), Carrots!, Mmm!, Carrots Are Orange Like Me!, And Their Crunchy!, They Are My Favorite Vegetable Snack!, Hey!, I'm Gonna Eat The Carrot!, Come On!, Eat It With Me! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Roary Eating The Carrot) *Roary: Was It That Delicious? *Maisy: Yeah! *Roary: Yeah!, (Roaring) *Doodleboard: Ready For Another Snack Doodle? *Steve: We're Ready! *Doodleboard: Say, "Doodle, Doodle, Doodle!" *Sprinkles: Say It With Us! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Doodleboard: A Doodle, Doodle, Doodle, A Doodle, Doodle, Doodle, A Doodle, Doodle, Doodle..., Guess! *Doodleboard: What Do You Think This Snack Is? *Franklin: Hey!, It's A Pretzel! *Blue: Well, Let's See! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Doodleboard: Doodle, Doodle, Doodle..., *Doodleboard: It Is A Pretzel!, You Got It Right! *Polka Dots: Pretzels?, Did I Hear Preztels?, That's My Favorite Snack!, They're So Twisty and Crunchy!, Oh!, and Look At The Salt!, Dots!, Like My Dots, Hey!, Let's Eat The Pretzel!, You Want To? *Pablo: Yeah! *Polka Dots: Okay! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Polka Dots Eating The Pretzel) *Polka Dots: All Gone! *Blue: Goodbye, Polka Dots! *Doodleboard: Ready For One More Snack Doodle? *Blue: We're Ready! *Doodleboard: Say, "Doodle, Doodle, Doodle!" *Steve: Say It With Us! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Doodleboard: A Doodle, Doodle, Doodle, A Doodle, Doodle, Doodle, A Doodle, Doodle, Doodle..., Guess! *Doodleboard: Do You Know What This Is? *Linny: Oh!, It's Blueberry Pancakes! *Steve: You Think?, Well, Let's See and Find Out! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, The Nick Jr. Characters, and Doodleboard: Doodle, Doodle, Doodle..., *Doodleboard: That's Right!, It's Blueberry Pancakes! *Blue: Oh!, Blueberry Pancakes Are My Favorite Snack!, Because They Have Blue, and That's My Favorite Color!, Let's Eat Them!, Come On! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Eating The Blueberry Pancakes) *Blue: Thanks For The Snack Game, Doodleboard! *Doodleboard: You're Doodle Welcome, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Jack and Mary: Yippee! *Sportacus: We Did It! *Miss Spider: We Solved The Snacks! *Holley: Speaking of Snacks, We Still Have 2 More Clues to Find! *Bounce: Uh-Huh! *Sprinkles: Let's Go! *Blue: Come On! *Muno: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *Blue: You See Our Second Clue? *Sprinkles: Where? *Hoho: Over There! *Steve: There is A Clue! *Blue: And It's On These..., Streamers! *Sprinkles: Wow! *Steve: You Know What We Need to Draw Streamers, Our Handy-Dandy... *Daizy: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Blue: So..., Streamers! *Steve: Let's Draw A Streamer Like This, Another, and One More!, There, Streamers. *Blue: So, What Should We Do On Our Snacktime Playdate, With The Clues, Balloons and Streamers? *Geo: Maybe We Can Play Streamers and Balloons For A Snack! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Steve: Good Thinking!, But..., I Think We Better Find Our Last Clue, Just to Be Sure. *(Song Starts) *Dress Up Chest: (Singing) Dress Up Time!, Dress Up Time! *(Song Ends) Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:Transcripts